


Max is Sicc and Ian is Slicc (idk man)

by 88138a (orphan_account)



Category: Filthy Frank - Fandom
Genre: Filthy Frank - Freeform, Joji miller - Freeform, M/M, filthy frank show, george miller - Freeform, i do ship it now smh, ian carter - Freeform, ian x max, kms, max stanley - Freeform, max x ian, smol beans, this is what happens when i write at 1 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9090490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/88138a
Summary: Max is sick, and Ian cares enough to take care of him. (but no homo of course) (yes homo)also v cutethe end:)





	

**Author's Note:**

> im trash send help  
> leave feedback pls

“I’m dying,” Max called out from the other room.  
“Your temperature is 99.5,” Ian yelled back, rolling his eyes.  
“At last, freedom from this world of pain and terrible memes,” Max yelled overdramatically.  
“Yeah, okay. Here’s your chickenshit soup.” Ian walked through the doorway, holding a steaming bowl of chicken noodle soup, and set it on the bedside table.  
Max coughed. “Thanks, dude.”  
Ian sat down on the edge of the bed. “You’re lucky I give a shit, or you would be chicken noodle soup-less right now.”  
“That’s not a thing.” Max rolled his eyes and coughed.  
“It is now,” Ian replied.  
“Fight me,” Max smiled.  
The two stared into each other’s eyes, neither of them moving except for a single cough from Max.  
Suddenly, the sound of a door opening echoed through the halls.  
“Hey, what’s up guys-” Joji stopped in the doorway. “Oops, didn’t mean to get in the middle of your gay moment together.”  
The two turned their heads to Joji.  
“Fuck off,” Max yelled.  
“Yeah, what he said,” Ian contributed skillfully.  
“What are you guys doing, anyway?” Joji asked.  
“Max is sick,” sighed Ian, “so I’m helping him.”  
Max sneezed twice into his elbow, as if to prove it.  
“Fuck that, man, I don’t wanna get sick. I’m out,” Joji replied. “You two are still totally gay for each other, though.”  
Max coughed forcefully at Joji. “I hope you get sick, too,” he yelled as Joji walked out.  
The two stared at empty space for a while, occasionally glancing at each other, gazes never meeting. The sound of the rattling ceiling fan and the ringing in their ears were the only sounds audible, along with Max’s congested breathing and an occasional cough.  
Time continued to pass, and eventually, soft snoring began to sound from Max, who was now peacefully sleeping.  
Ian looked over. He stared at Max, whose mouth was slightly open and chest steadily rising and falling. His hair was admittedly adorably messed up, and Ian couldn’t help but run his fingers through it just once. And again. And again.  
Max did not stir, and it seemed to almost be soothing him as Ian stroked his locks of brown hair.  
Ian sighed as he realized he would eventually have to leave. As he rose off of the bed, a near limp hand grasped his wrist. “W-wait, no don’t go wait…” Max mumbled in his sleep. Ian looked over in surprise, feeling Max's warm hand on his bony wrist.  
Ian was ready to cry at how cute Max was being, and he sat there for a few more seconds, savoring the warmth of Max’s hand on his own.  
At last, he stood up, and took one last look at Max, still in deep slumber. Ian tucked the blankets up to Max’s shoulders, and headed for the doorway.  
Ian stood frozen for a few seconds. "What have I got to lose?" He asked himself.  
He rushed quietly back over to the bed and gave Max a quick kiss on the forehead. “Love ya,” he whispered, quietly leaving the room.


End file.
